Fall for You
by BurningxRedxCaskett
Summary: When the bones of a dead Marine surface, the NCIS team calls upon FBI’s Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan. Full summary inside. Established Tiva, and of course Bones and Booth. Maybe McGeeAngela. Rated T for wiggle room.
1. NCIS or Jeffersonian

**Disclaimer**: I in no way own NCIS or Bones. However, season's 1-5 of NCIS on DVD are mine. Bottom line, don't own don't sue. This story was made simply for entertainment purposes, no profit was made.

**Authors Note**: Hey guys, I'm getting into Bones, thanks to Kristi a.k.a. Vrukalakos. I came up with the idea of a Bones and NCIS crossover, and since I don't know Bones that well, she is writing all the Bones and I am writing all the NCIS parts. I hope you enjoy this…and don't forget reviews are love, leave some.

**Full Summary**: When the bones of a dead Marine surface, the NCIS team calls upon FBI's Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan. Will working with the close nit NCIS team, open up Brennan and Booth's eyes, or will they remain only coworkers? Major Tiva and BB.

* * *

It had been an odd day for the NCIS team. So far their day had consisted of cold cases, but they were still hoping for a break in busy work. Tony is just about to throw a wad of paper at Tim's head when Gibbs comes rushing down the stairs from the Directors office, smacking Tony upside the head he calls out, "Grab your gear, bones of a Marine found in Georgetown."

Tony stands and grabs is bag, "If they're bones, how do you know it was a Marine, Boss?"

Tim and Ziva shake their head at the Senior Field Agent. Gibbs walks past Tony and answers, "Dog tagswould be the first clue, DiNozzo."

Tim follows Gibbs and chuckles to himself, and Ziva takes her place in line next to Tony who mumbles, "I knew that."

"I am sure you did, Tony," Ziva says, lightly tapping his shoulder.

Pulling up the abandoned building a couple miles into Georgetown, Tony and Ziva step out of the truck as Gibbs and Tim get out of the sedan. Walking around to the back of the truck, Tony says to Ziva, "This place looks like it could be in one of Rob Zombie's films. You know the scary ones that always have you looking over your shoulder?'

Ziva grabs her bag and looks back to the building, not really wanting to go in there after Tony's comparison, "Is everything a movie to you, Tony?"

Smiling up at her he answers, "It makes things more interesting."

Ziva is about to say something when the voice of their boss interrupts her, "If you two are done playing 'grab-ass' we have a body and a crime scene to process."

"On your six, boss," Tony calls out and slams the rig doors closed, pulling Ziva along with him.

"Ziva," Gibbs says, grabbing her attention, "find out everything you can from the demolition crew. They called it in."

"Yes, Gibbs," Ziva answers automatically and yanks her arm out of Tony's grasp.

Tim and Tony follow Gibbs into the building, and start to process the scene. Tony looks around the empty room and his eyes land on a corpse in the far right corner, "Poor guy. How long do you think he's been here, Boss?"

"Don't know, Tony. Hopefully Ducky will have an answer as soon as he arrives," Gibbs says, turning back to what he was doing.

"Talking about me again, Jethro?" Ducky asks upon entering the room.

"Not me, Duck," Gibbs says with a small smile.

"Ah, well, that is debatable in cases like this. Where is our new friend?" the Doctor asks, and nods, as Gibbs points to where Tony is snapping photos. Looking over to the younger agent, Ducky sees that instead of a body to dissect, he has bones. "You didn't give me much to work with, Jethro."

"Sorry, Duck. Do what you can and I will call in a favor. Tobias owes me one anyway," Gibbs says, shrugging slightly.

~*~

[At the Jeffersonian]

Temperance Brennan aka Bones is currently standing in the middle of her lab hard at work when she hears the deep voice of her FBI partner Seeley Booth. "Got a case Bones. It's located near Georgetown. You want to come with?"

Removing her gloves, she descends the stairs to where Booth is standing, "You know I like to come with you out to the field Booth. Why would today be any different?"

"Just asking, Bones," Booth replies, placing his hand on Bones' back as they walk out of the Jeffersonian and to the black SUV. After several minutes of silence, Booth clears his throat and with a glance over at Bones, he asks, "So, how was your weekend? Do anything fun?"

"I spent most of my Saturday writing for my newest book. Angela came over to help me. I spent most of yesterday trying to determine the cause of death for a young male from the 1700s, so yes, it was very stimulating. How about you?"

Booth grins at her answer, "I spent the day with Parker at the zoo."

Pulling up to the abandoned building Booth and Brennan spot two vans, getting out of the car Booth storms up to the crowd that is standing there flashing his badge. "What is going on here? This is a crime scene."

Brennan flies past Booth to where she sees the remains, "You better not have moved the evidence."

Glancing at the new arrival hovering over the remains, Tony gives a snarky smile and says, "We may be working with the FBI on this case, but the last time I checked this case was still in NCIS' jurisdiction."

Brennan's head shoots over at the man who had just spoken to her before her eyes land on Booth, narrowing at her partner. "Joint jurisdiction? Booth, you didn't say we were sharing a case."

Booth looks baffled as he stares from Brennan to the crew of people in front of him, "That's because I didn't know Bones. All I was told was that a body was found and to come get it." Pulling out his cell, he steps away keeping Bones in his sight. A few minutes later he returns nodding his head at her.

Tony grins as the woman looks back at him with raised eyebrows, "What? Got a sharing problem?"

Bones gives Tony a cold look as she begins to open her mouth as Booth intercedes, "Bones prefers to work with people she knows."

"And people I know won't mess up the evidence" she whispers low enough so Tony doesn't hear her.

Clearing his throat, Booth surveys the crew before his eyes land solely on the older man with the silver hair. Sticking out his hand, he introduces himself, "Seeley Booth, FBI. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist of the Jeffersonian."

Gibbs shakes the young man's hand and nod's to the woman who is busy trying not to kill is Agent, "Gibbs. You're who Tobias sent?"

Booth nods, "Dr. Brennan is the top rated forensic anthropologist. Whatever is left behind, she is the one that can find it."

Brennan looks up interrupting Booth, "Actually Booth that is not correct. I am the only anthropologist that is relatively close. I told you this several years ago, don't you remember?"

Booth gives her a tight smile before turning back to Gibbs, his voice low enough so she wouldn't hear him. "And just in case you're wondering, yes she is always like that."

Gibbs smiles, "So is Abby."

Booth raises an eyebrow, "She spends her Sunday afternoons studying bones of a 18th century guy to find out how he died?"

Gibbs shrugs, "No. But the thought of blood excites her."

Giving him a curt nod, his attention goes back to Bones who is calling out to him. As both men approach her, she casts a glance at the older man before beginning her rant. "If you look at the pelvic structure, it shows that he was male. Mid-twenties, possible early thirties, Caucasian." Picking up the skull, she shows them an indentation. "Possible blunt force trauma, but not sure until I get back to my lab."

Ziva laughs, "It is not possible to tell all that from a pelvic bone. Yes, the cause of death maybe, but I do not see how you know that it was a 'he'."

Tony turns to his partner, and girlfriend outside of work, "Don't you know, Ziva? This is Dr. Temperance Brennan, all knowing Anthropologist."

Booth turns to Gibbs with a raised eyebrow at Tony's response to Ziva. Gibbs just answers with, "Tony doesn't play well with others."

Booth shrugs, "Neither does Bones."

Bones gives Booth a smirk before turning her attention to the dark-haired woman. "Actually it's quite simple if you know what you are looking for. Any monkey can figure a male and female pelvic bone, however-" Bones points to the skull first, "If you look at the nasal ridging the form indicates it was indeed a Caucasian male. As for the age-" She points to the teeth, "The final wisdom teeth have not only come through but have been that way for some time, indicating that he had reached his mid-twenties. If you compare that to the length of his femur, it has reached its growing point, again indicating that he was in his mid twenties."

Brennan looks up and smiles sweetly at Booth but the smirk on her face is evident, clearly pleased with herself. Booth tries to hide his smile, "Bones, what has Cam told you. Play nice."

Ziva nods, taking in the information, but then turns to Tony and asks, "Why would a monkey be interested in this case?"

Brennan looks curiously over at Ziva after hearing the question then shakes her head and looks back down at the bones before standing up and walking up to Booth, "I need a body bag so I can bag him and get him back to the Jeffersonian. I need soil samples, the clothes, and any plant and bug life that you can find around the body for Hodgins."

Tony holds up a hand, "Now wait a minute, there has to be some kind of game plan. I say, you get to keep the bones, and we get the evidence and Abby gets to decipher it."

Ziva nods, "I agree. Gibbs, there has to be something, this is still our case, yes?"

Gibbs looks to Booth, "You get the bones, we get the evidence, and we tell each other what we find once the results come back, or no deal."

Booth merely shrugs as he looks at Bones waiting for her answer. "This evidence is crucial to the investigation. We have the best lab in the state. We have a degreed botanist, mineralogist, and entomologist. He will be able to identify organic deposits accurately and quickly." Brennan holds her stance against Gibbs, "the evidence comes with us."

Gibbs steps up to look into Brennan's eyes. He blinks once then answers, "Or, you go back to the Jeffersonian, and we keep the bones and the evidence."

Brennan doesn't even falter at the look that Gibbs gives her, "Do tell me Gibbs, how it is you plan on identifying the bones when you're M.E. on scene couldn't tell you what I did in five minutes."

Gibbs smirks, "Abby the scientist and Tim the computer whiz."

Brennan's nostrils flare as she stands tall, "I can give you a face in a matter of hours and tell you whether he's been out of the country and when and you would prefer to leave it to your computer whiz? When it hits your cold case, give Booth a call." Casting a glance a Booth, she moves silently towards their vehicle. Booth watches Bones walk away before giving Gibbs the "just a moment finger" and walks after his partner. "Bones, what are you doing? This is supposed to be a joint investigation."

"That man," she hisses pointing towards the crew since they can't hear them "is infuriating. Telling me where my evidence is going to go. You know we have the best people Booth and Ang can give that body a face as soon as we give her the tissue markers and he wants to leave it to a second-rate scientist and a computer person?!"

Booth steps closer to her, keeping his voice and head low just in case they turned to watch them. "Would you rather they have the bones too? How are you going to explain to Cam that you left evidence behind because you didn't want to share?"

"Booth!" Brennan gasps in shock, before her eyes going back to the bones. "I want to meet their scientist; at the Jeffersonian. And then I want to see their lab." Seeing him nod in agreement, she remains as Booth moves back to the waiting group.

"Well, well," Tony points over Gibbs' shoulder, "looks like they want to talk."

Tim chuckles, "Or fight. Look at her claws. She's about to pounce."

Tony nods, "It's hot."

Ziva smacks Tony hard in the chest, "Excuse me?"

Rubbing his chest where she smacked him, Tony answers, "Of course you're hotter when you're angry and all ninja like, Sweet Cheeks."

Ziva smiles, "Good answer."

"What did I tell you two? Not in the field," Gibbs scolds and smacks Tony's head.

"Sorry, Boss."

Booth clears his throat as he watches the lead investigator smack the back of the other agents upside the head. "Sorry, Bones tends to get a bit ahead of herself. She is more than willing to meet the scientists first, at the Jeffersonian and then hopes she can stop by your lab later."

"Abby'll be there in an hour," Gibbs nods, "either way, the evidence comes with us."

Booth sighs as he glances back at his partner, "I understand where you are coming from Agent Gibbs. How about we bag and tag the evidence, set it in box and leave it in said box until we can get this sorted out?"

Gibbs narrows his eyes, "It's going to be in the Directors office at NCIS. There is no neutral location for evidence that belongs to NCIS."

Booth nods, "Director's office it is." Pausing momentarily, Booth stares at the older man. "Ex-military?"

Gibbs smirks, "You're good. Marine Gunnery Sergeant. Sniper in combat."

The infamous Booth smile spreads across his face, "Army Rangers. Sniper."

"I knew I liked you," Gibbs says, and walks towards his car and gives a small winning smirk to Brennan as he passes her. "See you at NCIS, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan suppresses a growl, "Just make sure your scientist doesn't get lost looking for our lab."

Gibbs waves a hand over his head, and gets in the sedan, smiling to himself, knowing that he will push this woman's buttons by what he is about to say, "Don't worry, Abby will help you find your way to her lab after your meeting, and to Ducky's autopsy when we claim the bones."

Brennan turns to glare at Booth who merely shrugs and puts up his hands in surrender. Opening the trunk, he gets out the bag he knows she is going to want and they both head over to the body to get it ready.


	2. Abby's Heaven

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

**Authors Note:** I'm glad you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I loved the reviews I got, and thanks to those who alerted/favorite/reviewed, and thanks to those who even alerted but didn't review…hopefully you will review this chapter…hint, hint.

* * *

Brennan's lab was a majority of a wing at the Smithsonian Institute. The main lab was on a raised platform, but various machines stretched across the wing. Up the stairs showed various offices and various people were moving about. A curly-haired man approaches the platform before swiping his card through the machine and bounding up the stairs to who Abby can only imagine is the infamous Dr. Brennan. Conversation is heard before he turns to head down the stairs as a woman with dark hair goes to move up the stairs before spotting Abby.

Moving towards the Goth, a small smile is on her face. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

Abby opens her mouth as Ziva appears from around a corner, "Yes. We are from NCIS. This is the scientist that Dr. Brennan requested to see."

The smile on the woman widens, "I'm Angela Montenegro. Come on, I'll tell Bren that you're here."

Stepping up to the platform, Angela swipes her card as the three women head up the platform to find Brennan talking to a young blonde woman. "After running the diagnostics on the bone, place the skull on the microscope to find if the contusion was fatal or not."

"Bren, the scientist from NCIS is here," Angela calls out getting her attention.

Brennan's gray-blue eyes meet Angela's before seeing the woman at the crime scene and another woman that is dressed in the gothic attire and covered in tattoos. Placing the skull down on the table, dismissing Daisy she approaches, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan."

Abby takes the woman's hand, "Hi, I'm Abby Scuito. Gibbs said you wanted to see me."

Brennan snorts at the mention of Gibbs, "Yes. I wanted to meet the scientist that he had mentioned at the scene. The Jeffersonian has the best lab in the state and I wanted to know why he would not want to have the evidence examined by us."

Angela leans over to whisper in Abby's ear, "Don't take any criticism she has to heart sweetie. She, she has no people skills and I do mean _no _people skills."

Abby laughs, and gives Angela a wink, "You don't know Gibbs." Turning her attention back to Brennan, Abby says, "The Jeffersonian may have the best lab, but Gibbs wasn't lying when he said that _I_ was the best forensic scientist this side of the Mississippi."

"Forensic scientist I'll believe, but the best you have yet to convince me of. You have no doctorates. Not that I am saying you have to have a doctorate Mrs. Scuito, but I have three and Dr. Hodgins does as well." Brennan gestures to the curly haired man who had descended the stairs moments ago. Brennan turns to Angela, "Why don't you show her around the lab? I'll have the skull and tissues markers up there momentarily for the face Ang."

Abby narrows her eyes at the woman, "Wow, who peed in your cheerio's this morning?"

Ziva laughs at Abby's question and at the look on Brennan's face Ziva grab's Abby's arm, "Abby, that wasn't necessary."

"This woman is questioning my skills, Ziva. Damn right it's necessary," Abby retorts, beginning to get angry. Turning back to face Brennan, Abby corrects her, "And it's Ms. I'm not married."

Brennan looks at Angela. "I don't eat cheerios. I don't see how peeing in someone cheerios is relevant to the situation however. But, whatever works for you Ms. Scuito," she replies before seeing Booth begin his entrance into their wing.

"Like I said sweetie, no people skills. Come on" Angela ushers the two women past Booth giving him her sweet smile. "She's in a great mood Booth," she calls leading them into Hodgin's mass working area with various machines everywhere. "Hodgins is our plant, bug, and slime guy."

Ziva makes a face at what it is Hodgins is looking at on the computer. Abby's eyes grow wide and her mouth drops. She turns in a circle taking in the enormous amount of space this lab has and then turns back to Ziva gripping her shoulders, "Ziva! Look at this place! It's huge! I'm working in the wrong lab! Look at this equipment!"

As Abby continues her rant, Ziva raises her eyebrows at Angela, "She will be done soon. She gets overly excited. This is the first time in a long time she's gone a lab-trip."

Angela shrugs and waves her hand like it's nothing, "Trust me, we have more gizmos and gadgets then I know what to do with. She'd fit in with the others we have working here."

Seeing the newcomers, Jack Hodgins head pops up before he smiles and approaches the women. "Hey Ang, you didn't tell me that you had company coming. Jack Hodgins," he replies eyeing the happy Goth. "Take it you know your toys."

Abby smiles, "Of course! My best friend is Mass-Spec." Sticking out her hand for his, she introduces herself, "Abby Scuito, NCIS."

Hodgins smiles at her answer, "Hi Abby. Oh, if you love your mass spec, you are going to love this. Come on." Instead of shaking her hand, he grabs it and pulls her off to see some of the equipment.

Looking away from her conversation with Angela, Ziva excuses herself, "Abby, Gibbs will kill me if I lose you."

"Trust me, once he's found someone with his interest, he won't let go," Angela replies with a roll of her eyes and follows after them.

"Yes, well, I prefer to keep my life. I do not intend to die at the hands of Gibbs," Ziva tells her, and Angela's not sure if she's serious or not.

Catching up to the two, Ziva hears what Hodgins is telling Abby, "And this is our liquid chromatography-mass spectrometer. We are the only lab in the state with one of these." Hodgins beams as he sees Abby's eyes light up.

"I read about these. They combine the two and are used for the biomolecules. I wanted one so bad, but our lab isn't big enough!"

Hearing Angela clear her throat, he turns and sees the Israeli woman that was standing by Angela. "I am such an idiot. I got carried away with the equipment again, name's Jack Hodgins, and you are?" he says giving Ziva a genuine smile and his hand.

Ziva smiles at him, "Happily taken."

Hodgins smile falters before he looks over at Angela curiously who simply shrugs. "Right, well Happily Taken, I'll let Angela finish showing you around." Turning to Abby he gives her a bright smile, "When you're done come back and I'll share some of my experiment stories with you."

Ziva smiles at the man, "Don't lose her, or Gibbs will have my hair."

Hodgins just laughs and shakes his head before being called back to work by Cam. Angela moves them to her working area, explaining she was the one who gave the victim a face and showing them the Angelator.

"Wow!" Abby says, watching as Angela pulls up a holograph right before her eyes, "why don't I have one of these, Ziva?!"

Ziva shakes her head, "I do not know, Abby."

Turning her head back to Angela, Abby smiles wide, "You designed this?! It's amazing! Do you think you can design one and put it in my lab? Or better yet, can I just take you back with me?"

Laughing, she shakes her head no. "I wish I could, but unfortunately I can't. Bren is actually the one who got the machine for me. I don't know how she did it, except probably using her book money."

"Her books are amazing! Are she and Booth really together, cause in the books their scenes are pretty steamy," Abby asks, and turns back carefully running her fingers along the machine, then turns around, pointing at Ziva, "They remind me of you and Tony, Ziva. I swear, they are great together, just like you two are."

Angela smirks while shaking her head again, "No matter how much I tell her, she refuses to admit her feelings for Booth. I mean, hunky FBI man? I would be all over that in an instant. They have great chemistry together but they are too stubborn to act on it. Besides, Brennan thinks love doesn't exist. It's the reaction of certain chemicals that causes something or other" Angela says sheepishly. "I tend to tune out on the technical wording."

Abby smiles, already forming a plan, "Well, I'm sure you and I can think of _something_. How do you think Tony and Ziva finally got over themselves?" Wrapping an arm around Angela's shoulders, Abby grins evilly, "First tell me everything you know." Turning back to Ziva, Abby tells her, "The evidence stays here for the case, tell Gibbs I will work from here too. Now Angela, give me all the details."

A devilish smirk appears on Angela's face, "Where to start....oh, she was dating this guy named Sully. FBI agent too; asked to her sail around the world with him on his boat. She said no..."

As Abby and Angela walks away, Ziva calls out, "Abby! Gibbs will not like that! Abby?!" But the Goth is long gone with Angela, shaking her head, Ziva pulls out her cell phone making the call she really doesn't want to make, considering Gibbs will be pissed.

~*~

Standing in front of the plasma, going over the Marines' profile, Tony and Tim are tossing ideas around about how the man ended up dead when both of their head turn to face Gibbs as he slams his desk phone down.

Tim elbows Tony, "You get to ask what's wrong."

"Why me?" Tony hisses.

Tim smiles, "You're older than me. I have more life to live."

"Chicken," Tony says childishly then turns to Gibbs, "What's going on, Boss?"

"Evidence is staying with Brennan and Booth. Abby is going to stay there too and work with them. Apparently she is like a kid in a candy store," Gibbs answers, then joins the two younger agents at the plasma screen. "What do we know about this guy?"

"Wait, so Abby caved?" Tony asks in shock. "Whose side is she on?"

"Yes, Tony and she's on ours, but she is amazed by their lab. Now," Gibbs says, pointing back at the screen, "What do you know about this guy?"

"Name's David Michael Rayne. Enlisted right out of high school, grew up in North Dakota, graduated from high school with honors, worked as a computer engineer for the Marine Corp went missing a year and a half ago," Tony rattles off the information that his boss was asking about and then adds, "Looks like we found him."

~*~

Ziva walks in to Angela's office to the sound of her and Abby laughing. Through her laughs, Abby asks, "Booth really shot a clown?"

"Well, it was the speaker clown of an ice cream truck, but yea." Angela giggles as she thinks back, "His reasoning was it wouldn't shut up and he was talking. Didn't even care he fired his gun. Poor Booth had to see a psychiatrist after that."

Abby laughs harder, "I would hate to see what he would do to an actual clown."

Angela's smile falters and she clears her throat, "Apparently, uh, he doesn't mind clowns anymore."

"Right, well, maybe I should go get one of the boys on my team to come in here dressed as a clown and see how he acts, just for fun," Abby says sobering up a bit.

Ziva laughs, "Abby, why would you waste your time trying to get one of the boys to dress up the way they act?"

Abby grins, "Because it's entertaining."

Angela gives Abby a small smile, "As I much as I would love to see that, I don't think it'd be a good idea. You see, Booth's sudden like for clowns wasn't a normal occurrence. He underwent surgery to remove a brain tumor..." Angela gives Ziva a smile, "However, I would love to meet the man you've been mentioning."

Ziva bites her bottom lip, and smiles at Angela, "I do not think you would be interested in meeting Tony. He is still stuck in his Frat Boy days, and acts like a child. He is into designer shoes and suits, and has a tendency to be a pig."

Abby looks between Ziva and Angela, and cuts in, "Not to mention, Ziva you and him are sickeningly in love it's not funny."

Ziva smiles, "Yes, and there is that too. However, I will introduce you to McGee."

"If I may say so, and I do, honey you do not seem like that type of girl to randomly hook up with a frat boy wannabe." Angela gives her a knowing look, "Trust me, I've been there and the sex may be great, but there's not much there in means of conversation if that's all he is. Get out while you can."

Ziva blushes at Angela's choice of words and shakes her head, "There really is more to Tony than being a frat boy. He is sweet, caring; romantic when he needs to be and to be honest our relationship was a long time in coming."

Angela smiles knowingly, "See, I knew it."

Just then a curly haired head pokes in. "Dr. Brennan wants to know what's going on?"

"Tell Bren that they agreed to work here." Angela says, her eyes watching Hodgins leave, not knowing that Abby and Ziva were picking up on her glance.

Ziva raises an eyebrow at Abby and she shrugs. Breaking Angela's glance on the curly haired man, Ziva asks, "And what is going on with you two?"

"Who, me and Jack? Nothing" Angela says shaking her head, "Just friends."

Abby shakes her head, "That wasn't a 'just friends' glance, Angela."

"We use to be an item. Engaged actually, but things didn't work out."

"Aw, I'm sorry for pushing," Abby says, and puts a hand on Angela's shoulder.

Waving her hand, "It's nothing Abby. Things happen, life goes on. It was actually an eye-opening experience for me."

"Why were your eyes closed?" Ziva asks.

Abby whispers as Angela looks at her, silently asking if Ziva really just asked that question, "Don't worry, she does that a lot."

Angela and Abby share a smile, "It's a figure of speech." _Yeah, a lot like Brennan_

Ziva nods, "Oh, I am sorry. American idioms drive me up the-wall?" Abby nods enthusiastically at Ziva for getting an idiom right. Ziva smiles, proud of herself, "Yes, they drive me up the wall."

Angela laughs as Brennan walks in, "Ms. Scuito, you have decided to stay here with the evidence? Is that right?"

Abby smiles, and nods happily, "Are you kidding?! Your lab is like Heaven for me! I'm walking on the clouds here! Of course I'm staying."

A grin spreads across Temperance's face, "Excellent. I am very glad to hear that. I am sure that you will find everything satisfactory and if you have any questions, my team will be happy to help. How soon do you think we can get the evidence here?"

Abby smiles, "All I have to do is call Gibbs and he will send someone over with everything gathered."

Brennan's smiles falters and she looks over at Angela, who shakes her head no. "No Sweetie, I'm not going to go collect a box of decomposing things for you."

"But Angela, we need the evidence. Besides, I think that it's only fair that Ms. Scuito came all the way over here so someone should go to her workplace."

"Fine, but I am not taking Daisy with me this time," Angela says gathering her purse, "She barely made it out alive the last time."

Ziva and Abby exchange glances, after Angela leaves, and Brennan looks at them and motions for them to go ahead of her.

Abby quickens her pace and walks beside Temperance, who weaved her way around so she is in front of her guests, "Before this goes any further, Dr. Brennan, please just call me Abby."

"Ok then, Abby. You can call me Brennan if you'd like." She responds carefully, debating if she wants to get as personal with the girl. Angela's voice cuts her off, "Where am I going? Can I get a general location?"

"I can drive you, if you'd like?" Ziva offers.

Before Angela gets a chance to accept her offer, Abby shouts, "NO! We like Angela, Ziva, we don't want her dead."

Ziva scoffs, "I do not drive that bad, Abby. Tony is still alive, isn't he?"

Abby smiles, "True, but really, Ziva, I'm surprised you passed your behind the wheel test." Turning back to Angela she says, "Do you know how to get to the Navy yard?"

Angela thinks, "I think so. But, don't I need a pass to get on the base?"

Abby nods, "Show them your ID for here and if they have any questions have them call Jethro Gibbs. He will get you in."

"That works, if I'm not back in an hour, don't worry. I found a playmate," Angela says with a wink. "Bye."

"Go easy on Tim!" Abby calls out jokingly.


	3. Angela and the NCIS Boys

After locating the Navy yard and successfully getting in with her Jeffersonian identification badge, Angela finds herself in an elevator with a female worker from the NCIS building as an escort. "Do you know where you're going?"

Smiling brightly, "Yes, I'm looking for Agent Gibbs."

The woman snorts as the elevator slides open, "Best of luck honey. Just remember, his growl is almost as bad as his bite." Pointing towards Gibbs desk, the woman slips off towards her own working space leaving Angela standing somewhat shell-shocked in place.

Moving towards the group of desks, two men are busy at work. "Agent Gibbs?"

The first male head shoots up, giving her a dazzling smile, "He's not here at the moment, but perhaps I can help you. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."

"Right, Tony." Angela replies before turning to the second man, giving him a flirty smile, "And you must be Tim."

"I um, uh, how did you-"

"I'm Angela Montenegro. I'm from the Jeffersonian. I'm here to pick up the forensic stuff for Dr. Brennan and Abby."

"Oh, oh, right. Boss said that Abby was going to be working in your lab for the case." Tim stutters as his ears flush red, "The box is up in the director's office."

Angela waits a few minutes before raising an eyebrow, "and that would be located?"

Tony watches as Tim fumbles over his words, getting enjoyment out of seeing the Probie become a pile of mush at Angela's feet.

"Uh-um," Tim points towards the stairs, "up."

Tony shakes his head, "Tim, why don't you show our guest to Director Sheppard's office? Wouldn't that be nice of him, Ms. Montenegro?"

Angela's grin grows wider turning to Tony, "I think that would be great Agent DiNozzo, I mean, if you guys aren't busy or anything." she says gesturing between the two of them.

Tony grins at Angela and shoots a grin to Tim as well, "Not busy at all, we don't have anything to work on right now considering your Dr. Brennan has the bones and the director has the evidence. Go on Probie, be a gentlemen and show Ms. Montenegro to her boxes of evidence."

"Perfect," Angela beams. "Come on, I promise I don't bite."

Tony smiles at Tim's obvious discomfort. Tim rounds his desk and gestures with his hand, "Right this way." Angela goes ahead of him and he turns to Tony, "You are evil."

Tony smiles, "Play your cards right, Tim and you'll thank me later."

Tim rolls his eyes, "Yea, Tony I highly doubt that." Tim turns to the stairs to follows Angela who was waiting for him at the top of the catwalk.

"So, is this kind of thing what you usually do? Working on dead military men?"

Tim nods, "Most of the time, we also deal with kidnappings and terrorist cells. I think the hardest case I had to work was when a blind little girl and her mother were kidnapped and the husband worked for the Pentagon. The poor little girl was literally in the dark, she knew that she and her mother were in danger and she had no idea where she was."

"That poor little girl. I hope you caught the bastard that kidnapped her and her mother and they were alright." Angela shakes her head in disgust, "There are definitely days where I am glad I'm just an artist. I don't think I could do that."

"Yeah, our partner, Kate, wouldn't give up until we caught him. She was great with that little girl. She had enough drive to keep the rest of us, even Gibbs, hot on the man's trail," Tim looks over at Angela. "So, you're an artist?"

"Well, I like to think so. I did charactures and had a few gallery pieces before Brennan got me caught up in the Jeffersonian. Now I spend most of my days drawing faces for our victims that we come across."

Tim smiles, "Well, if it's alright with you, I'd like to take a look at some of your art. My mother's birthday is coming up and she is the art lover of the family."

Angela beams as she glances at Tim, "I would love it! Any opportunity to sketch something besides faces is great." Giving him a sly smile, "got a pen?"

Tim reaches in his jacket pocket and hand her his pen, "Trust me, I know how you feel. I love my job but there are times when I need a break. Especially working with Tony."

Angela laughs as she reaches in her purse, "Ziva mentioned he was a frat boy type." Angela looks up through her eyelashes, "Not my type though. I prefer guys I can have a conversation with." Handing him back his pen and the paper, "So, when you get some free time, you can call me."

Tim nods, "Alright. The director's office is right through there. Cynthia, this is Angela Montenegro from the Jeffersonian Institute. She's here to collect the evidence on the current case we are working on."

Cynthia smiles, "Of course Agent McGee. I'll let the Director know you're here, Ms. Montenegro."

"Thanks." Waving bye to Tim, Angela waits for the director's door to open. Somehow, she felt like she does waiting for Cam...like she's at the principal's office.

The doors to the office open and a woman about Angela's height walks out. Angela smiles and sticks out her hand, "Hello, I'm Angela Montenegro from the Jeffersonian, Dr. Brennan sent me to gather the evidence for the case she and Booth are assisting Agent Gibbs on."

Jenny gives a curt nod to Angela before welcoming her into the office. "I've been in contact with the head of your department, Mrs. Saryoan. She informed me that Abby was going to stay at your lab to help and stay as a liaison with the two. Special Agent Gibbs wasn't too thrilled, but he'll get over it." Unlocking the door of a cabinet, Jenny extracts a box containing all of the forensic evidence and a log. "So which department do you specialize in Mrs. Montenegro?"

Angela smiles, "I'm an artist. I give the people faces, and sketch out scenarios of how they could have possibly been killed."

Jenny gives her a curious look, "Artist? I figured with the Jeffersonian having such wealthy backers, they would have top notch facial equipment." raising her hand to Angela, "No offense intended Ms. Montenegro."

Angela nods, "None taken. We do have advanced technology, but I mostly got the job because of Dr. Brennan. She gives me a skull and I sketch what the victim may have looked like, and once she gives me the tissue markers I make a 3-D image of the face and we see how accurate I was. I am always spot on."

"Ah, now that sounds more like the Jeffersonian technology that I always hear about. I have heard many things about the infamous Dr. Brennan, but I have never met her." Jenny looks down at the log, "If you don't mind Mrs. Montenegro, but I'm going to need your signature."

Smiling at the mention of her friend, Angela takes the evidence log, and signs under another signature. "Dr. Brennan is very unique. I'm not really sure how to describe her other than her being unique, she's a lot like Agent David, not up on all her pop-culture and famous idioms," Angela says with a smile and giving a small wink to Jenny, "But she's my best friend and I love her, so I'm used to it."

Jenny smiles, "I know where you're coming from Mrs. Montenegro. Agent David and I have known each other before I became Director. She's uh, quite unique." Passing Angela the box, she slides the log into the evidence box. "Don't forget to have Dr. Brennan sign this."

Angela nods, "Of course. Should I send it back with Abby or Ziva when they return?"

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it."

"Not a problem. It was nice talking to you, but if I don't get going soon then-" Angela is cut off by the ringing of her cell phone, "Excuse me for a moment," looking down at the name on the phone she can only shake her head with a small smile, "Yes, Bren?...I was just leaving...No, I was talking with the Director...Okay, you know the longer I talk to you the longer it will take to get this box of evidence...See you soon." After hanging up, Angela smiles at Jenny, "As I was saying, if I don't get going soon, Bren will start calling."

Opening the door, Jenny holds it open for Angela to slip through, "It was nice to meet you Mrs. Montenegro. Have a pleasant day."

"You as well, Director," Angela returns, and heads down the catwalk, the box of decomposing things in her hand. She doesn't dare look down, she can hardly handle going out in the field with Brennan and Booth, how is she going to make it the entire thirty minute drive with this box? Bren owes her one. She stops at the bullpen and says, "It was nice meeting you both," then turning to face Tim she smiles, "Don't forget to call me, Agent McGee."

Tim smiles up at Angela, "I won't, Angela. And please, call me Tim."

Tony watches as the two exchange words, _way to go Probie!_ He knows that if he wasn't with Ziva, then he would most definitely be in Tim's place, although Angela has made it clear that she has no interest in him, he still would try, he is still a man.

"Tim," Angela says trying it out then shakes her head, giving him a wink, "I like Agent McGee better, it's sexier."

Tim's cheeks flush at Angela's remark, his embarrassment evident with his red ears. His green eyes are stuck on her dark brown and he is momentarily at a loss for words. His brain kicks back on, "I," he clears his throat, "that's the first time anyone has ever said that."

Angela raises an eyebrow at him, "Really?" Seeing Tim nod in the affirmative, she grins. Placing the box of evidence on Tony's desk, she saunters over to Tim's. Walking around the desk so she is standing beside him, she leans in and whispers low and husky in his ear, "Well, call me and it won't be the last."

Angela pulls away from Tim's ear and smiles at him, turning around she walks over to Tony's desk and retrieves her evidence. She gives Tim one last glance over her shoulder and smiles at the other two men, "Have a nice day, boys."

Striding over to his desk, Gibbs glances at the two agents before turning to his computer. "So McGee, you got her number?" Hearing Tim's affirmation, "Good, I suggest you don't lose it."

Tim shakes his head, "I don't plan on it, Boss."

Finally able to close his mouth, Tony looks over at Tim, "So, Probie, how'd you do it? She's here for all of thirty minutes and she's all over you."

Tim smirks as he looks over at Tony, for once confident and unable to wait to see Tony's face. "Apparently she doesn't like frat boys. Said she that likes being able to have a conversation with someone."

Stunned, Tony tries to gather his thoughts, "I'll have you know Probie, that there is nothing wrong with being a frat guy. Ziva doesn't seem to mind and you know how she is. Besides, you know me; I can carry on a conversation."

Gibbs snorts and Tim smiles, "Without referencing Sean Connery or any other movie?"

Glancing over at Tim, Tony narrows his eyes, "Yes, as a matter of fact. I can carry on a conversation as well as Tom Hanks in _Forrest Gump_, man that boy could talk in that movie."

Tim shakes his head, "You're not helping your argument, Tony."

At that Gibbs just laughs and shakes his head, those two fight like brothers, but he knows that his days would be boring at work if he didn't have them on his team.

~*~

Angela swipes her card and walks up the stairs to where Bones and Abby are hovering over the remains of the Marine the team picked up. She drops the box of evidence on an empty table and Tempe looks up with raised eyebrows. "Ok, you know I love you, Bren, but the next time you send me for evidence make sure that I have a mask. Oh, and you are paying to get the horrible smell out of my car." Handing Brennan the clip board with her signature as well as Jenny's and Gibbs'. "You need to sign the chain of evidence so one of the girls can take it back to NCIS with them."

Abby laughs at Angela's words, and starts digging through the box, distributing the soil samples to Hodgins. Brennan takes the clip board and signs, and looks up at Angela, "I don't know what the big deal is Angela. I have dealt with remains far worse off than the male bones we have here. When I was in Morocco, the heat tends to quicken the decomposition rate and-" Brennan stops as she sees the look on Angela's face. "I will get in touch with a satisfactory car cleaning facility and have your car freshened this weekend?"

"That's all I ask, now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to use the biohazard shower to get rid of the smell," Angela says with a wink and walks off in the direction of her office, _'I hope I have some body-spray in there to mask the foul smell of those boxes.'_

Brennan yells at Angela's retreating form, "When you go home tonight to shower, use lemons!"

Angela pauses momentarily on the stairs, and smiles to herself, _'of course she would know. Now...do I have any lemons?' _"Thanks?"

Abby shakes her head at the exchange between the two women, "She's not much for the field work huh?"

"Angela? No. She gets very emotionally tied to cases and cannot handle the forensics side, or at least Dr. Saroyan's specialty, although, she does tend to fare better with the reconstructive experiments."

"She's a very talented artist," Abby compliments, "She showed me some of the work she's been doing. I would love to pick her brain one of these days. I'm still using the computer program; I have nothing like the Angelator. Maybe I could talk to Gibbs! Gibbs gets me whatever I want and need-" Abby stops talking at the look on Brennan's face. She gives the woman a smile, "Sorry, I get on these tangents."

"I can tell," Brennan says slowly looking at the overly excitable Goth. "However, it may take some time before you get anything similar to the Angelator. We're still waiting on patents for the programming."

Brennan eyes the spiked dog collar that Abby is wearing, "I have been wondering, does the collar represent something? I have noticed that sometimes women wear necklaces as a symbol of sorts. A sexual sign perhaps?"

Abby grabs at her choker, "No, it's not a sexual sign. It's a clique thing. I have always been different, and I dress the way I want, it gives me a sense of freedom." Abby's eyebrows shoot up, "But if you want to talk about sex, what's with you and Booth?"

Startled, Brennan's forehead crinkles, "I do not see how discussing the choker and its possibility as a sexual game relates to me and Booth. But to ease your curiosity, there is nothing going on with Booth and me. He is my partner."

"That's what Ziva and Tony said," Abby says with a shake of her head, an idea then pops into Abby's head, so she goes along with it, "Then you don't mind if I start to stake my claim on him? Cause I think we could be a perfect fit."

Brennan's nose flares, but she shows no other reaction. "Booth is a very old-fashion kind of male. He also has a seven-year-old son named Parker. Besides, there is no such thing as a perfect fit, unless you are referring to the anatomy of the body. There is no scientific explanation that would coincide with your argument."

Abby plays further into her game, "I love kids! I bet he's a tough guy on the outside, but such a teddy bear with his boy." Then thinking about Brennan's explanation, she turns to face her, "Do you always speak in scientific terminology?"

"I'm a scientist, this is how I speak. I find it stimulating."

Grinning evilly, Abby says, "Now who's the one with sexual signs?"

Brennan opens her mouth to retort, but a smile spreads on her face. Shaking her head, "You are not what I was expecting Ms.-Abby."

"Thank you...I think?"

"It was a compliment."

"Oh, well in that case, thank you. I should say the same thing about you," Abby says with a smile, and nudges Brennan's arm in a friendly gesture. Turning back to the evidence, Abby smiles wider, "What do we have to play with here?"

Not even stopping to think if Abby is talking to her or out loud, "We have a set of identification tags, military but I am waiting to see if Angela's reconstruction matches with the photo of the officer that goes with these tags. We have decomposed clothing; pollen samples have gone with Dr. Hodgins as has the soil samples. Daisy has looked at the weathering of the bones which consist with the "missing" timeline that was on his file." Pausing to look at Abby, she then offers, "If you would like, you can see if Dr. Hodgins needs assistance."

"Tired of me already, Dr. Brennan?" Abby asks, jokingly.

"No of course not, but I have Daisy and Dr. Saroyan and since you seem well trained in the machines that Dr. Hodgins uses-"

"I do believe that Abby was pulling your leg, Dr. Brennan" Cam replies as she approaches the platform.

"Dr. Saroyan, that is not possible, Abby-" Brennan realizes what she means, "Oh, you mean figuratively."

Abby smiles, "its ok, I'm used to the misunderstandings, it happens to Ziva all the time."

Looking over at Abby, Ziva scoffs, "I heard that."

Abby grins and shrugs innocently towards Ziva then turns back to Tempe, "But I think I will go over and help Dr. Hodgins."


	4. The Unknown man in the Jeffersonian

**Authors Note:** I'm just on a roll with this story lol...um...this is shorter compared to the previous chapters, however a few exciting things happen...at least they were exciting to write lol.

**Disclaimer: **NCIS belongs to CBS and Bones belongs to FOX-I'm just a fan with nothing better to do than get lost in her own head and fictional world where Tony and Ziva are together, and Booth and Brennan (more Brennan than Booth considering he already knows) are still up the river De Nial...

Reviews are love, leave some :)

* * *

Brennan had finally brought up the tissue markers for Angela's reconstruction, so Angela had been busy with that task. Abby was stuck on Hodgin's side, more excited to play with his gadgets than the current case they were on. Ziva had been calling Gibbs and giving him updates every hour like she had been instructed, making sure she stays out of the way of Dr. Brennan, and trying not to poke fun at the interns.

Booth had walked in and is currently peaking over at the work that Abby and Jack are doing, looking out of the corner of her eye, Abby notices that Brennan has stopped her work and is watching the way Booth interacts with her. Abby smiles to herself, _like lambs to the slaughter._ Turning to the side, so she can still watch Brennan, Abby smiles at Booth, "So, what exactly is your role in all of this? Cause a big tough guy like you should be out in the field, not cooped up in the lab."

Booth grins as Abby not so subtly runs her hand down his arm, "I prefer out in the field, but I like to keep an eye on the squint squad and chase down leads if I have too. Although, with Special Agent Gibbs and his crew working that angle, I don't have much to do."

Brennan moves over to where they are standing, trying to distract the FBI Agent, "Booth have you informed the family of his death?"

Booth raises his eyebrow, "No. I'm waiting for a positive identification Bones. You know that."

Abby arches an eyebrow, "Bones?"

"Yeah." He turns to Brennan giving her his charm smile before glancing back at Abby, "She is the bones lady. My nickname for her."

Abby smiles and thinks, _he is so in love with her!_ At Brennan's response to his answer, Abby chuckles. "I have told him several times to not call me 'Bones', but over the years I have given up. He is incorrigible," Brennan says, smiling at Booth, momentarily forgetting that Abby was right beside them. Bringing herself back to reality, Brennan smiles, "The only one I don't mind calling me 'Bones' is Parker."

Abby takes note that the two people before her are currently lost in each other, and she get enough of the 'eye-sex' from Tony and Ziva. Clearing her throat, Abby excuses herself, "I think I'm going to get a firsthand look at the Angelator in action."

Abby shakes her head as she walks away, what she said didn't faze the two people she was talking to. Making her way up the stairs to Angela's office in record time, Abby closes the glass doors behind her.

Looking up from her work, Angela smiles, "Hey Abby."

"Okay, you are never going to believe what I'm about to tell you."

Her work momentarily forgotten, Angela focuses her attention on the Goth, "And what would that be, Abby?"

Abby dives into telling Angela her master plan on how to make Booth and Brennan open their eyes. She knows for a fact that inner agency relationships work, considering Tony and Ziva have been dating for over a year and are still going strong. "So when Agent Booth was hovering over my shoulder, I put my plan into action; and Brennan pretty much marked her territory soon after. If you had been there, you would have jumped at the opening she left-she was gazing at him like he was the only person in the room and my presence did nothing to bring her from her trance. My plan is working, Ang. You'll thank me by the time this case is closed."

Angela smiles at her new 'Partner in Crime', "Somehow, if anyone can do it, it would be you Abby." Turning back to the machine, Angela puts the finishing touches on the machine as the image morphs into that of a young man. "Based on the tissue markers, this is what our marine man looks like." Angela sighs, "He was pretty good looking."

Abby smiles up at the image before her, "This machine is so cool! I will have Ziva call Gibbs and tell him that your 3-D composite is up."

Angela instantly smiles, and her eyes light up, "Will Agent McGee be tagging along?"

Abby shrugs, "Maybe."

"I hope so," Angela says with a far off look in her eyes, and catches Abby's glance at her, clearing her throat Angela just shrugs, "We uh-hit it off."

Narrowing her eyes, but knowing she will get the full story from McGee later, Abby nods, "Cool."

Noticing the Goth's mood change, Angela looks away before saving the program and shutting it down. "I'm going to show this to Brennan and grab something to eat. Call me when they get here?"

"Of course," Abby says, and walks out the door in search of Ziva.

"Phew, that was a little close for comfort," Angela mumbles before grabbing her purse and heading down the stairs. "Grabbing a quick lunch Bren, Gibbs and the boys are coming by."

~*~

Gibbs hangs up his cell phone and tosses the keys to Tim, "Let's go, Brennan's girl got a face for our dead guy."

Tim looks up in confusion, "Don't we already have a face Boss? And a name?"

Stopping and turning around Gibbs scoffs, "I figured you would want to go see Montenegro, but if you don't then-"

Quickly making a grab for his gun and bag, he's up and ready before Gibbs can finish his statement and Tony can move from his desk. Tony smirks at Tim, "Aw, look at that Boss. He's like a puppy going to see his master."

Tim glares at Tony, "I'm curious to see what equipment that they have to make Abby stay behind."

"Right, McGee. You keep telling yourself that."

Gibbs shakes his head, "Are you going to keep wasting your breath, DiNozzo, or are you going to go with us?"

Tony's up and out of his chair with is gun and badge, "On your six, Boss."

Tim smirks as he steps into the elevator, "What Tony? Can't wait until the end of the day to see Ziva?"

Tony narrows his eyes at the younger agent, and says with a chuckle, knowing that what he is about to say will strike a chord with McGee, "Good one Probie. I want to see Angela in her own element."

Gibbs shakes his head at the two before head-slapping both Tim and Tony. "Cool it. You do that DiNozzo, and Ziva will undoubtedly remove something very dear to you."

Gulping, Tony nods, "Right, I don't want to sleep on the couch tonight."

~*~

Upon arriving to the Jeffersonian, Gibbs, Tony and McGee were given visitor's badges and escorted to the lab where the work was taking place. Tim looks around the massive room in shock and without thinking says aloud, "I wouldn't be surprised if Abby put in for a transfer."

Tony and Gibbs both stop and glare at him, and Gibbs says, "Over my dead body, McGee."

"Sorry, Boss," McGee says averting his eyes.

"GIBBS!" an excited Abby shouts, and runs over to tackle-hug him. Pulling away from the hug, she grabs his hand and pulls him. "You _have_ to see their equipment!"

Gibbs smiles at Abby's excitement, "All right Abs, a quick tour then I want to see what you've discovered so far."

"There is nothing 'quick' about this lab, Gibbs. I swear all of NCIS could fit in here!"

Gibbs, Tony and McGee all chuckle as they get toured around by Abby who points out various machines as well as trying to stay out of the pathway of the lab workers. Spotting the platform and the security pass, Gibbs decides to bypass that for now. "So, where is the sketch Abs?"

More excitement lights up on Abby's face, "Follow me!"

Following his hyped up scientist, he follows her into a darkened room that definitely has a feminine feel to it. Seeing a huge machine but no sign of Ms. Montenegro, Gibbs looks around the room confused. "What am I suppose to be looking at?"

"This, my dear Gibbs, is called the Angelator!" Abby explains a huge smile on her face.

"The what?" Tony pipes up; looking at the machine like it could possibly come to life.

"The Angelator," a female voice says from behind him. Turning to see Angela walk in, she continues, "Brennan named it after me. Basically, it is a 3-d imaging system. Here, I'll show you." Grabbing the small panel that was the remote, she turns the system on before inputting an image of the skull. Then turns to face Tim, and gives him a wink.

As Angela walks over next to Abby, she quickly holds her hands up, "I didn't touch anything. I know I don't like it when one of these clowns-save for Gibbs-touches my babies."

Angela smiles at Abby, "It's alright." Looking at Gibbs, "These are the tissue markers that Brennan identified." The holographic screen phases and the picture changes to show the markers. "After taking in the markers and looking at the bone structure, this is what I came up with." The screen phases a second time showing the skull now with a face. "When Brennan gives me the bone stats, I can upload them and try to figure a scenario that goes with the injuries."

Gibbs shakes his head, "No, you've done something wrong."

Angela looks startled, "I don't think so, my preliminary sketch came close to the 3-d imaging. See?" Angela goes to her desk removing a sketch pad showing an almost identical replica of the image on The Angelator.

Looking down at the sketch, Gibbs still shakes his head, and hands Angela the file on the man, "No, you're wrong. Take a look. This isn't our guy." Pointing at the file in her hands he says, "This is."

Angela scans the image comparing them to the picture. Typing on the keyboard, another image appears alongside her original sketch. Mentally comparing the facial structures, Angela shakes her head. "I'm not wrong Agent Gibbs. The skull Brennan gave me matches my face, not yours."

"That may be so, and I do not doubt your skills, Ms. Montenegro, but the dog tags on the body match the man in that folder," Gibbs says, poking a finger on the folder residing on Angela's desk.

"Then you have a problem because this man," she says waving the folder, "is not the man downstairs."

"Can Dr. Brennan identify him?" Tony asks.

"Can Dr. Brennan identify whom?" Brennan asks, walking into Angela's office, Booth following close behind.

"Brennan, we have a problem. The dog-tags found are not our man downstairs. The facial reconstruction proves it. The underlying bones for the nose and his jaw are different." Angela responds, giving Brennan the folder and showing her the two holographic images.

"Wait a minute," Booth intervenes, "Our dead guy downstairs is David Rayne?"

"No, Angela is right. It is not the missing marine. Ang, I need you to scan the picture into the database and see if you can get a hit. 15 months on should cover the missing persons reports. The weathering of the bone proves it's been exposed to the elements for around 12-15 months. We found several nicks to his sternum, so it is safe to say that he was stabbed."

Gibbs walks up to Brennan, and asks her calmly, and much nicer than their previous encounter, "Will you be able to find out who this man is?"

"It depends," Brennan says eyeing the older agent, "If he was reported missing or if he had a drivers license we can identify him. At the moment, we are still processing the evidence. It is unlikely to draw an accurate conclusion at the moment."

"But you're able to," Gibbs pushes, trying to get the answer he wants.

"It is too soon to tell Agent Gibbs," Brennan says annoyingly, "Since he is not your dead marine we have nothing to go on for his background."

Booth cuts in, "Why don't we go interview the commanding officer. See if anyone else went missing or if there was anyone outside the military that Rayne was close to."

"His parents would be a good idea, or even an ex-girlfriend would work as well," Tony quips receiving a nod from Dr. Brennan.

"If we are able to receive any information from there, then we could make a possible identification," she adds, nodding to Gibbs. "We will find him, Agent Gibbs; it will just be a long walk to get there."

"Booth, Ziva, you're with me, Tony stay here and find something to do. McGee, go see if you can help Dr. Brennan's team," he kisses Angela on the cheek, earning an odd look from Abby and Dr. Brennan. "Good work, Angela."

"Uh, thanks?" She replies confused as to what just happened, but considering Abby not freaking out, she shrugs it off.

As Gibbs, Booth and Ziva walk out, Abby turns to smile at Angela, "Looks like you're on Gibbs' good side. You want to stay there, trust me."

Angela gives her a nod and a smile, "I'll try to remember that." Turning to her desk, she fires up the computer before plopping down on her chair, "I was so excited I didn't have to do this early. Karma."

As the office clears out, Tim stays behind and looks down at Angela, "I'll stay and keep you company if you'd like."

Angela looks up at Tim, and nods, "That'd be nice."


	5. Playing GrabAss

**Authors Note:** I am _**SO **_sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter up for you. My life has been swamped with work, and my co-writer has college and taking care of my favorite 2 year old nephew in the world! Ok, so he's my _only_ 2 year old nephew in the world…but anyways. None of these things could be put on hold, which leaves writing on the back burner…anyways, I don't want to bore you guys anymore, so here is the long awaited update; sorry it's so short.

Thanks to all the reviews and favorites and alerts. I hope people are still out there reading.

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Bones belongs to Fox.

* * *

Tony's been down in the lab with Abby, not as amazed by the machinery as she is, but he doesn't know what they do, so he has no reason to be. However, he has become an expert at bugging Hodgins. Tony sticks his hand out, and moves it towards one of the machines, "Hey! What's this button do?"

"Don't touch that!" Jack says for what seems like the millionth time since Tony has arrived, "considering you can't even pronounce the machine's name you really have no place in 'helping' us." Turning to Abby, Jack says, "Since he belongs to you, I am going to let you deal with him."

Abby giggles, "Jack, if Tony belonged to me, do you really think I would leave him here with all your pretty toys?"

Jack leans in and whispers, "I would hope not. But please, get him away from me, I beg you."

Abby nods, "I'll find something for him to do." Turning towards Tony, Abby gives him her famous smile, "He Tony?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"Would you be a good little NCIS Agent and get me a Caf-Pow!? I haven't had one all day and I am starting to feel it," she asks, giving him her puppy face.

"You just want me to leave you guys alone," Tony says with a smile but nods, "Anything for you Abby, does anyone else want anything?"

Abby shrugs, "I don't know. I just _need_ a boost."

Nodding his head, Tony gives in, "Alright, Abs, I'll be right back."

Hodgins watches in amazement as Tony rushes off to get his new friend the drink of her choice. "Wow, you have all the men you work with wrapped around your finger, don't ya?"

Abby smiles, "Yeah, pretty much. Just wait until he realizes that the only place to get my Caf-Pow! is back at NCIS."

Hodgins laughs, "You're an evil little Goth."

Abby gives Hodgins her 'innocent' smile and says, "Not me."

Booth, Brennan and Gibbs step out of the black SUV, Brennan still fuming about having to sit in the back. She walks next to Booth, letting Gibbs take the lead.

"I still don't know why I had to sit in the back, Booth," Temperance whispers with venom in her voice.

"Look, Bones, the man is a hard ass, and it's just the front seat. Why are you getting so bent out of shape about this?"

Glaring at him, she replies, "I don't know what that means. But I'm just mad because you still get to drive your car, and I have to give up my seat. I want to drive on the way back."

"No," Booth answers automatically.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my SUV"

"No, it's the FBI's SUV, they just let you use it," Brennan points out.

"Are you two done playing 'grab-ass'? We have a suspect to question," Gibbs asks from where he's standing. It's not like he doesn't get enough of this bickering from Tony and Ziva, now he has to work with these people and listen to them. What had he done wrong in a previous life? Gibbs looks over at Ziva as if to ask her 'are they really arguing about something like this _now_?' Ziva only shrugs.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan says under her breath, and follows a now quiet Booth and fuming Gibbs into the office of the Base.

Flashing his badge as Booth steers the crew past the main desk, he heads down the hallway to where the Lt. Commander's office is located. Knocking on the door before entering Booth peeks in to find a woman sitting at the desk. "Lt. Commander McManus?"

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"FBI and NCIS. We were wondering if we could have a moment of your time."

Waving the crew into her office, the officer stands, hand extended, to greet the group. "It's not often I get the FBI or NCIS in my office. How may I help you?"

"We are investigating a set of remains that were found earlier today. They were believed to be the body of one of your previous recruits, David Rayne."

The facial shifts were quickly picked up by Gibbs and Booth. "So they finally found his body? He was a good kid, a bit misguided but eager to serve his country. Always willing to sign up for everything he possibly could, to this day I have never seen anyone with his drive to be the best."

Brennan cuts in sharply, "We said they were believed to be his remains, but a facial reconstruction proves that the remains we found were not David Rayne's but another man about his age and height with his canine tags."

"Dog tags Bones," Booth corrects quickly.

"Yes, that's what I said Booth."

Ziva gives a slight chuckle as Gibbs refrains from rolling his eyes at the pair, "With the appearance of a body, we are looking into the Missing Persons case against David Rayne again. Is there anyone who he was friends with that went missing at the same time?"

"Missing? Not to my knowledge, and we've had our fair share of AWOLS trust me." The commander answers, before tapping her fingers rhythmically on her desk, "But he did have a friend on base. Daniels. Jeremy Daniels. He finished his term about a month or so before David went missing. He was set to renew but he never came back. I figured he decided he wanted out."

"Think we could have his number and address?" Ziva asks, resting her arms calmly at her side.

"Well it's old, but we still have his information stored. Whether it's good or not is total guesswork on my part. But, that is what you guys do after all." Typing on her keyboard, she pulls up the information before the sound of her printer interrupts the quietness. "If you find him, let me know? There are many people who would like to give their respects to David."

After asking a few more questions, the group heads back out to the SUV, Gibbs and Booth already tossing scenarios back and forth of how Rayne could have got Daniels to go along with his plan of faking his own death.

Ziva and Brennan are a few paces behind the two men, and Brennan turns to Ziva, "Is your boss always like this?"

Nodding, Ziva answers, "Yes. Gibbs is a very by the book man, he has rules, and expects them to be followed."

"Rules?" Brennan asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. For example: Rule Number 1, never let suspects stay together."

"That makes sense, they could come up with matching stories to throw the investigator off their tracks," Brennan says with a nod of her head, and watches Booth for a moment before turning back to Ziva, "and what does he say with your sexual relationship with Agent DiNozzo?"

Ziva nearly chokes on herself, "I do not think that my relationship with Tony is any of your business, Dr. Brennan."

"Lets just say, hypothetically, that Booth and I were on your team, and developed feelings for one another; strong feelings that neither of us could ignore. What would your boss say to us, or do to us? Inner agency relationships hardly ever work out, I know by witnessing one a while back."

Shaking her head, Ziva thinks back to what Angela and Abby were talking about earlier that day. Deciding to join in on Abby's mission, Ziva shrugs, "Gibbs has a rule against dating coworkers, but if your feelings towards Booth are strong enough, and his are strong enough towards you, then words of a Marine should not be what makes or breaks your relationship. Tony and I-we had a lot riding on our relationship. We started out rocky at first, and then grew to be friends, and sooner than we thought we couldn't stand the thought of either of us dating anyone else. Tony asked me to dinner and that was the start. When Gibbs found out, he just shook his head, but knew that there was nothing he could do to change the way we felt."

"I never said that I had feelings for Booth. I said 'hypothetically'," Brennan argues.

"You can say whatever you choose, Dr. Brennan, but it is written all over your face, whether you admit it to yourself or not."

"I don't see how anything can be written on my face. I was asking a question, hypothetically. You can't prove anything without facts, Agent David," Brennan says, and walks ahead of Ziva to the SUV.

"My mistake," Ziva mumbles under her breath and follows Bones to the car. Climbing in the backseat, Ziva watches the exchange between her boss and the Anthropologist.

Turning with a slight smile on her face, Tempe faces Gibbs. "I was not 'grabbing' Booth's ass, nor was he 'grabbing' mine. Perhaps you need glasses, Agent Gibbs."

Sliding into the back of the SUV with Ziva, Tempe closes the door and fastens her seat belt. She turns to find a shocked Ziva staring at her. Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, she asks, "What?"

"You, what you just said to Gibbs," Ziva answers.

"All I did was suggest that he might need corrective lenses. Given his age, it is not uncommon to lose eyesight. I do not see a problem," Brennan explains.

"Not even Tony is brave enough to talk to Gibbs that way, and he has been working for NCIS and Gibbs longer than anyone of us," the Israeli states, clearly still taken aback by Tempe's exchange with Gibbs.

"What is the significance of Agent DiNozzo's employment?"

"Never mind," Ziva says, dismissing the conversation, realizing that explaining anything to Dr. Brennan would be useless.


	6. AN! please read, its kind of important

Hey guys,

Sorry, this is just a lame author's note, but I have reached a creative speed bump…

I don't know if Angela should pursue a relationship with McGee or if she should go back to Hodgins. I love the Hodgela relationship, but the Angela/McGee relationship just sounds fun.

However, I am going to let you decide. I put a poll up on my profile page, so please cast your vote and let me know who you'd like Angela to be with.

Chapter 6 is in the works, and will hopefully be up soon.

Thanks,

Krystle


	7. Ziva's In

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, I just wanted to give you something to tide you over for a couple days...at least until my day off which is wednesday and thursday...hope you enjoy this little filler chapter.

I want to remind all my readers, that there is a poll up on my page, please cast your votes! The winner with the most votes is who I will start writing. If it isn't clear in my previous chapter, Angela is still conflicted about who she is wanting to pursue, McGee or Hodgins...thus the reason for the poll lol.

* * *

Angela is busy reconstructing possible ways the man they are identifying could have been killed. At the sound of someone clearing their throat, she jumps and turns facing the person standing a few feet behind her.

Smiling lightly, Angela says, "oh, Ziva, sorry. You scared me."

"I am sorry, but I feel I should tell you," Ziva says, walking the short distance to Angela's work station.

"Ok, what is it? Did something happen to Brennan?" Angel asks, worry for her friend starting to arise.

"No, not exactly," Ziva starts and gets a confused look from the artist. "You and Abby are devising a plan which will get Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth together, yes?"

Angela smiles, "Not-well-when you put it like that it sounds like I'm intruding. But, yes, we are giving them a step in the right direction. Why?"

"After questioning McManus, Dr. Brennan asked how Gibbs felt about mine and Tony's relationship outside of NCIS. She put herself and Agent Booth in a 'hypothetical' relationship asking if she and Booth were to develop strong feelings and neither could ignore them, and how would that affect Gibbs."

"Why would Gibbs care about Booth and Brennan?"

"That is exactly what I was thinking; until I thought about your boss Dr. Saroyan. How would she feel about Booth and Dr. Brennan?"

Angela's eyes widen and at Ziva's raised eyebrow she says, "Cam and Booth dated a few years ago. Bren would feel like she was breaking the 'girl code'. NO wonder why she's so apprehensive about being with Booth!"

"Who is apprehensive about being with Booth?" a voice asks from the doorway.

Turning to the voice, Angela and Ziva exchange worried glances before Angela answers, "No one, Sweetie. What did you need?"

Bones raises an eyebrow and looks curiously between the two women in front of her. "Hodgins may have found the murder weapon."

As Bones turns to leave Ziva and Angela, both women let out a breath neither knew they were holding, happy that the Anthropologist didn't catch on to their conversation. The two walk on to the platform to a smiling Hodgins.

"What did you find, Hodgins?" Angela asks, not bothering to hide her smile or twinkling eyes.

Hodgins smiles and turns to his computer. He taps the keys bringing up a window with test results. "The particulates I collected from the victim's 3rd, 4th, and 6th rib contain high volumes of carbon steel and titanium."

"Good job, Hodgins," Angela praises then she turns to Brennan. "I'm going to need possible murder weapons to create an accurate diagram."

"As soon as we have something, we'll let you know, Ang."

* * *

Back in her office, Angela watches as Tim moves about and examines her art work. Smiling she walks in and sits on her couch, "Find anything you like, Agent McGee?"

Tim smiles, "Your work is amazing, Angela. How did you ever get involved in the Jeffersonian?"

"Well, Bren and I met at one of my art shows. She was just beginning to work with Booth and the case they were working on was about to go cold, and she asked me to help her come up with a face for the victim. She even brought the young girls skull to validate her asking," Angela explains, shuttering slightly at the thought of seeing her first skull while eating an ice cream, "anyways, after that, Dr. Goodman gave me a job, thanks to Bren talking me up. I've been here ever since."

"Wow, so you were freelance and then 'bang'. Well, again, your art is amazing," Tim says, sitting next to Angela on the couch and smiles at her.

The pair locks eyes and exchange smiles, and before either of them realize what is happening their lips meet in a slow, sweet kiss. Pulling away slightly, they both smile and lean in again.

A few hunting trips later, Hodgins and Abby found a handful of possible murder weapons for Angela to use in her reenactment. Gibbs and Booth went back to question some of the Marines about Rayne and Daniels.

Booth steps away from Gibbs and the young Marine they are questioning as his cell phone rings, "Booth?"

"It's me, we have a problem," Brennan's voice says quickly as she walks into her office with a folder.

"What's the problem, Bones?"

"Dental records of the man in my lab just came back. It's Daniels," Bones informs him with a sigh.

Booth closes his eyes, and nods, "That's just great. Thanks, Gibbs and I will be back in an hour or so. Good work Bones."

"Thank you, Booth."

Booth walks back to where Gibbs is standing and the older Agent looks at him, "Who was that?"

"Dr. Brennan. Dental records came back. The young man your team found is Daniels," Booth answers. "You know what that means?"

Gibbs nods, and turns to walk away, "It means we have to find Rayne and figure out why he staged his death."

"Yeah. Back to square one. I say we go back to the Lt. Commander's office and bring her in for questioning, she knows more than she's letting on, I can feel it in my gut," Booth says, following Gibbs back to the SUV.


	8. Good Cop, Bad Cop part 1

**Authors Note: **Hey guys, long time no update, and for that I am really sorry. The truth is I have been so wrapped up in my story Come Back to Me-you should give it a read. This is my first attempt at writing 'jealous Hodgins' so please be kind.

* * *

Booth and Gibbs return to the Marine base to pick up Lt. Commander McManus and bring her back to the Hoover for further questioning. Gibbs and Booth are watching the Lt. Commander through the two-way mirror. She fiddles nervously with the glass of water that was provided, and waits for one of the men to walk through the door.

"How long do you think we should leave her in there?" Booth asks, not moving his eyes from the woman on the other side.

Gibbs narrows his eyes and turns to the younger man, "Good cop, bad cop?"

"Good plan," Booth says, walking out and soon enough Gibbs sees him walk through the interrogation room door. "Lt. Commander McManus. How have you been in the last three hours?"

"Agent Booth, can I ask why I'm here?" the woman asks.

"Sure," Booth says, looking at the woman expectantly.

The woman raises her eyebrows and widens her eyes, "Well?"

"Oh, that was you asking. I'm sorry. Well, Agent Gibbs and myself, see, we're just covering all of our bases," Booth answers.

McManus looks down nervously and then back at Booth, "The body you found, it was David wasn't it?"

Leaning back in his chair Booth folds his arms across his chest, "You tell me, Lt. Commander."

"You think I killed him?" she asks incredulously, then raises her eyebrows, "do I need a lawyer?"

"No one is accusing you of anything, Lieutenant. I just need to know everything you know about Rayne and Daniels," Booth says, leaning on the table.

"Rayne and Daniels were best friends from the start. They enlisted the same day, and from then on they were inseparable. The day that Rayne was called up to go to Iraq was when Daniels showed no interest in his position anymore. Of course he was enlisted for four years, so there was nothing he could do about it, so he stayed on base and did his job, granted it wasn't 100 percent, but he did what was expected of him."

Booth nods, "Okay, good start. Were you and Rayne involved?"

"I don't think that is any of your business, Agent Booth."

Booth leans across the table, he chuckles lightly before he says, "This is a murder investigation. Everything is my business."

Lt. McManus shoulders stiffen as does her voice, "Being romantically involved with a lower ranking officer, especially one from my own unit is against the rules. I would think another military officer like your self would know that, Agent Booth."

"Then why were you involved with Rayne? You knew the rules, yet you broke them, why?" Booth pushes.

She shakes her head, "You can't help who you're attracted to, rules or no rules. When Rayne went missing, I never felt so much pain before. I felt like I was being buried alive and there was no way out. I took some personal days and was able to return to base once I had my feelings in order. No one on base knew that he and I were romantically involved-I made sure of it."

Booth chuckles lightly, "Well, I'm sure they might have caught on by now."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" McManus asks, squaring her shoulders, "He's dead. You've found his remains. Now this can be put behind me for good. It's over."

Booth nods and grabs the file on the table, he looks at the two-way mirror and walks out of interrogation and a few seconds later he walks into the observation room where Gibbs is standing.

"What do you think?" Booth asks, hoping Gibbs is onto the game that McManus is playing with them.

"I think she still has more to tell," Gibbs says, grabbing the file from Booth's hands.

Booth nods as Gibbs walks out the door, "If you make her cry, there are tissues on the table, offer her one, Bad Cop."

Gibbs gives a smirk, "You were Good Cop? Man I'd hate to see you pissed off."

**-BONES—**

He has been standing outside of Angela's office for a couple minutes now, and can't believe what is happening in front of his eyes. Angela is in a heated make out session with the NCIS Computer Geek. He remembers when that used to be him kissing her. After being apart for two years, he still can't let her go. Jack Hodgins is still head over heels in love with the artist, and up until a couple minutes ago, still had hope for them to one day reunite.

He feels someone else's presence next to him, and turns to see Abby. She asks what is wrong and he points into the office. Abby turns her head and her mouth drops in shock. Angela is practically eating Tim's face, and he seems to have no objection. She and Tim briefly dated, but she never thought she would feel jealousy towards Angela. She has prided herself on being over Tim, but seeing him in Angela's office and making out with her, she's not so sure if she is over the Probie yet.

Abby links her arm with Jack's and gives him a sad smile, telling him with her eyes that she knows the pain he is in cause she is feeling the same sting. "Come on; let's go back to the platform. I don't want to watch this anymore."

Jack agrees and follows Abby's lead to his workstation. The sooner this case is solved, the sooner the NCIS Computer Geek can go back to his own side of DC.

"You know," Abby says, sitting next to Jack, "I can tell that you are still in love with Angela, maybe I can help get you back together?"

Jack chuckles, "And how do you plan on doing that when she is in her office sucking the face off of your Agent McGee?"

Abby smiles wickedly at him, "I have my ways. Who do you think is the other half of the 'Get them Over themselves' operation?"

Jack shakes his head, "Wow, ok. I have no idea what you're talking about, but if you can somehow convince Angie that she and I are still meant to be together I will buy you your very own liquid chromatography-mass spectrometer."

Abby's eyes light up, "Give me till the end of the case, Hodgie. You won't know what to do with all your new found happiness."


	9. Good Cop, Bad Cop part 2

**Authors Note:** Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to post an update to this story..but I have been helping Kristi with her story Keep Holding On (read it, read it, read it!)...not to mention I am now working 10pm-6am shifts 5 days in a row...oh the joy...

Hope you enjoy this chapter, remember...

Reviews are love, Leave some! :)

-Krystle

* * *

Letting the woman stew for a few more minutes longer, Gibbs keeps his focus on her body language. Obvious signs like her posture, eye contact, and even her upper body placement told him that she has a lot more information left to tell them.

Grabbing a water bottle, Gibbs finally makes his way into the interrogation room. Placing the water in front of Lt. McManus, he eases himself slowly into the chair keeping his facial features blank as always. Her hands still folded over her chest, she eyes the NCIS Special Agent. "Is there something that I can do for you Agent Gibbs?"

"Nope. Just thought maybe we could talk."

A faint smirk slides across her features, "Really? So you just wanted to come in here and have a chat? What would you like to talk about? Sports? The weather?"

Shrugging Gibbs leans back against his chair, "Whatever you would like to talk about Mrs. McManus."

Straitening her back, her eyes shoot for the door and she leans forward, "actually there is something I'd like to say," she whispers lowly, "just not recorded."

Looking back at the glass, Gibbs nods his head and turns back around to face the woman. "Microphone's off. What is it you'd like to share?"

Leaning low to the table again, her eyes flicker to Gibbs , 'Well you see, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you since I first came in…Agent Booth plays a very poor "good" cop. I'd love to see you get worked up though."

Throwing his hands down on the table, Lt. McManus lets out a loud laugh as she leans back watching Gibbs, "Did you honestly expect that to work? Please, I've made grown men cry. Give me some credit."

"Do you understand the situation that is going on her Mrs. McManus. You were having romantic relations with a subordinate who went missing and now an unidentifiable body with his tags has been found. Doesn't look good for you."

"So I had a relationship with a subordinate. I haven't been the first and I won't be the last. David had a history of getting into trouble. He had been caught gambling and doing dangerous stunts. I wouldn't be surprised if he had bet his tags and uniform in a poker match."

" Trust me, once our people find out how this man died, we can link you to the murder and your title and everything you've worked for will go down the drain."

"I'd like to see you try Special Agent Gibbs," she replies slowly before locking her emotionless green eyes with his, "But the time frame that David went missing, I was overseas with a special assignment. So unless I can be in Washington DC and the northern part of Afghanistan at the same time, you have nothing but empty threats."

Gibbs' steel-blue eyes reflect anger momentarily as he stares at the woman in front of him. Although refusing to budge, she had just given them more than enough information to give them a good lead. "Thanks for your cooperation Mrs. McManus, why don't you relax for a bit," getting up from his seat, he steps outside the room and grabs his phone as Booth joins his side.

"Well, you certainly do play "bad cop" pretty well. Think we got anything to work on?"

Gibbs grunts as he steps into the elevator, "More than enough."

-BONES-

Standing at their normal experiment platform, Brennan has reconstructed a body the same size and height as Jeremy Daniels had been according to his chart, a month before he left the military. "If everyone could join me on the platform please," Brennan says, calling everyone involved in the investigation over.

Seeing the dummy, the Jeffersonian group knew what to do, but confusion is clearly written all over Tim, Ziva and Abby's face. "What do you expect us to do with that?"

Hodgins rolls his eyes as he turns to McGee, "It's a stabbing dummy. Don't you guys ever use one?"

Clearing her throat, Brennan gives Hodgins a stern look, "I am going to have everyone stab at the dummy. It has been set at Jeremy Daniels height and weight. Whichever is the closest, gives us an approximation of the height and weight of the attacker." Grabbing the knife, Brennan has an almost evil grin on her face, "who wants to go first?"

-BONES-

After receiving a call from Gibbs, after pointless hours of Caf-Pow searching to find the closest place serving them was the NCIS building, Tony begins his dig into the lives of Rayne, Daniels, and the very confidant Lt. Commander McManus.

"Looks like Abby is going to have to wait for her Caf-Pow. Oh well, she'll survive." Tony mutters grudgingly as he types away at the computer.

-BONES-

Staring at the knife in her hand, Ziva looks up at the dummy and over to Doctor Brennan. "You just want me to stab it, yes?"

Brennan nods, "That is correct. Just attack it like you would attack in intruder in your home or someone who is trying to rob you."

Ziva can't help but smile as she hears Abby mutter, "Only someone with a death wish would do that." As she lunges for the dummy, she hits each strike with exact precision and force behind each below. After the fifth strike, she turns to Hodgins, the next one up for the stabbing of the dummy, whose mouth is currently hanging open in disbelief. "I believe it is your turn, Doctor Hodgins."

"Right," he replies, watching Ziva walk over to where Tim and Cam were already standing, not quiet believing what he had just seen.

"Don't worry Jack, she's always like that," Abby says cheerfully from behind him.

"Where did she get training from, the navy seals?"

"Actually, Ziva originated from Israel, so she was trained by Mossad."

Hodgins visibly pales as he looks back to Ziva, "Right. Remind me not to surprise her or anything."

Abby chuckles and Ziva just grins, turning to Abby she jokes, "The Bug Doctor learns quickly."


End file.
